


Heart!!! On ice!

by Ekf99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Amnesia, M/M, Magic, Witches and warlocks are a thing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekf99/pseuds/Ekf99
Summary: Yuri Katsuki's life has been in a constant downward spiral, but can a meeting with a mysterious Russian man change that fact?A-Semi- Howls Moving Castle AU





	1. Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP I've been wanting to post for a while! Let me know what you think in the comments!

Yuri never realized how beautiful white was. 

 

Snow cascaded down in wisps, gliding down gracefully and patiently as the wind moved their bodies, a conductor of a silent dance. The first snow of the year was a weak one, thin flecks of white disappearing as they hit the black ground below them. The inky haired boy’s eyes, hooded and bloodshot, didn’t take in the surroundings around him, locked on his feet as they shuffled one step at a time. 

 

No, a world of black and white had no interest. A world where he failed, as clear as the dark asphalt beneath his feet. The feeling of it was suffocating, a heat building up in his chest that could only be defined as disappointment. 

 

He failed again. At this point, he could barely expect anything else from himself. No more job, no more dog, no more hope. All Yuri had left was the black slate of wrongs and marks taken away, no wonder the life seemed to be void of the world today. 

 

_ I’m sorry Yuri. It isn’t you, the store has just been in a bit of a rut lately— _

 

They weren’t the only thing in a rut. Yuri couldn’t seem to dig his way out of debt, out of a useless degree, out of a meaningless existence. He would have to go back home and work at the family’s shop, face their smiles that hid disappointed worries. He couldn’t do that again. 

 

The back roads behind a bustling city street were empty as the sun hid behind thick grey clouds, the sounds of traffic and footsteps far from the brooding young man’s ears. It seemed as if the world had fallen into a deep slumber, leaving Yuri to venture out alone, stumbling and searching for a reason to keep his feet moving. 

 

“Is a little puppy  _ lost _ ?” A sleek voice sprouted from behind him, making the brunette freeze in his tracks, snow drifting onto his eyelashes. Slowly, Yuri’s head turned, jaw locked as he looked to see a dark haired man standing on the damp sidewalk. A short undercut stuck close to his scalp, nose tinted red in the bitterly cold afternoon air. 

 

Something about the man set Yuri off, a sharp warning bell ringing at the back of his head. Screaming at him to not stop moving.

 

“Excuse me?” Yuri asked, voice unsteady as he glanced around, unsure if the man had been talking to him or an unseen person hiding behind scattered trash heaps. 

 

“Aw, the puppy is  _ frightened _ ,” The man laughed, hands deep into his pockets as his head cocked to the side. Yuri’s back straightened, finger moving to push up his glasses as he stiffened. 

 

“I am  _ not _ —!” 

 

“Don’t lie,” The figure cut him off, walking closer as a large grin grew on his face. “I can smell it from here, a tangy little pit of nervousness, aren’t you?” 

 

Yuri backed up slowly, not wanting to take his eyes off the man as the snow seemed to come down harder, the brisk dance turning into a torrent of blinding white. He was afraid. Deathly afraid of the man’s grey eyes.

 

“I don’t want any trouble,” Yuri muttered, hand reaching out with pale fingers splayed as the stranger slowed down. “I’ll get out of your way.”

 

“Oh but I don't want you to!” He laughed, body nearly a few feet from the nervous brunette at this point. “I want you to stay right there, makes things easy for me—”

 

Yuri’s breath hitched, the world around him suddenly becoming very warm as the black haired stranger’s eyes seemed to flash a dangerously red hue—

 

“JJ!” Another voice called, the aforementioned “JJ” freezing in his tracks and looking over behind Yuri’s shoulder. “What are you getting into?”

 

JJ’s gaze turned dark, lip curling as an annoyed tsk left his lips, ruby eyes returning to their original dark grey shade. “Well look what the cat dragged in.”

 

Yuri took the small moment of distraction in stride, turning on his heel to run away from the man with the undercut, heart slamming against his chest hard enough to crack his ribs. First he lost his job at the coffeeshop, then it began to snow, and now he is going to get fucking murdered in a back alleyway.

 

That’s just his luck. 

 

“JJ, you know the rules about these kinds of things,” The other voice sighed, Yuri not even looking that way. The less he saw, the less reason they had to kill him. “And you know that I have seniority.”

 

“Not for long,” JJ snapped, just as Yuri rounded the corner to head towards the more populated street. If he could get there, then he would be able to get help. Help meant life. Help meant—

 

Before he could even humor the idea of safety, a hand grabbed his arm, yanking him back towards the shadow covered alley and into a large mass. 

 

“Now now, don’t go running off like that,” A smooth voice muttered into his hair, vice like arms wrapping around his torso and pinning him to their chest. “What if you were to get hurt? There’s so much ice on the roads today—”

 

“Let me go!” Yuri screamed, eyes wide as he flailed around in the other’s arms. “Help! Someone—!” A large hand covered his mouth, panic filling his throat and threatening to cut off his air as his body shook in horror. 

 

What had he gotten into?

 

“I had him first Viktor,” JJ growled, the man holding him slowly turning the two of them around so they faced the angry man. He had to have been younger than Yuri, the lines of life not yet carved onto his skin. “Hand him over, I need him for the spell.”

 

“Hmm,” The man holding him—Viktor?—paused, foot tapping against the ground as he rested his chin on the top of Yuri’s head, letting out a loud sigh. “No.”

 

JJ froze, eyes wide before his body hunched, lip curling in what could only be called an animalistic anger. “You can’t get  _ everything _ , Viktor. I need him for—”

 

“The spell, I know,” Viktor sighed, finger rubbing against Yuri’s jacket. “But you won’t be getting this ingredient .”

 

_Ingredient_?

 

Yuri recoiled from the man’s finger, eyes wide as he stared forward at the other, chest aching. These were meth heads. Fuck he is being attacked by insane meth heads. 

 

“Now, Yuri let’s get going, shall we?” Viktor sighed, head rolling so his cheek was pressed against the shorter man’s hair. “It’s getting cold, I’d hate for you to get a fever—” Yuri craned his head up, eyes wide as he saw the pale man’s blue eyes staring intently down at him, short white hair hanging down like a halo around his face. 

 

He knew that face—

 

Before he could move to speak, a blast of hot air erupted in front of them, and in the corner of Yuri’s vision, he could see flames erupt from the dark haired man’s hands, plumes of fire morphing and shifting into strange shapes, the color matching JJ’s eyes. 

 

“I  _ said _ I need him!” JJ shouted, Yuri instinctively backing into Viktor’s arms, hands grasping his thick brown coat. “You aren’t winning again Viktor!” 

 

The white haired man was startlingly calm in the face of a shocking image, a small smirk rising at his lips as he lifted up one of his hands towards the other. 

 

“I’m sorry,” He called, the sound of a smile so _loud_ in his voice. “But today isn’t your day to beat me!”

 

With a sharp move of his fingers, the snow drifting in the air accumulated together, pressing and pressing until almost a dozen icicles formed in the air in front of him, blue eyes turning white in the blink of a second. With another twist of his finger tips, the sharp shapes darted forward, seemingly with a life of their own as they swerved and dodged around the fires, aiming straight for the younger man’s back.

 

Yuri didn’t stay around to see what happened, the lack of one arm pinning him down giving him the chance to flee, to get out of that mad house of an acid trip. This time, no one held him back from darting out into the main street, his gaze staying locked onto the road ahead of him, at the mix of black and white on the asphalt’s bumpy surface. 

 

He ran home as the snow began to stick to the ground. 


	2. Tongue Tied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue with this fic! I'm excited to see where it takes us, let me know what you think in the comments!

Yuri leaned heavily against the front door, chest rising and falling at a rapid rate as he scrambled for the lock. The small shop on top of the family salon stared across the wide road, the lights of apartments parallel to them looking like stars spotted through the thickly falling snow.

 

            He didn’t remember the run, the only thing that he could seem to pull from the chaos was bright blue eyes smiling down at him. God he was going to get killed.

 

“Honey, you look pale,” Yuri’s mother froze in her place, pan sitting in her grasp as the water kept running. “Have a seat now, dinner’s almost ready.”

 

“Not hungry,” Yuri muttered, hand running through his hair as he slid down the wooden door. That statement seemed to make the woman freeze, head cocking to the side.

 

            “Yuri, sweetie did something happen?” She put down the iron skillet and walked over towards him, adjusting her apron as she kneeled down. The look in her eyes made the brunette’s heart clench, shooting panic through his lungs until he could only taste something cold. Yuri swallowed hard, head leaning back as he clenched his eyes shut.

 

            “I lost my job,” He said, a half truth better than a lie. “Phillip had to downsize again,” The older woman let out a long sigh, a thick hand moving to pat her son’s thigh.

 

            “That’s alright,” She told him, smile spreading across her cheeks. They were pink from working over sthe stove, full of color, of life. “There will be plenty more jobs for you, in the meantime, you can help out downstairs!”

 

            “‘Bout time he did,” A grumble came from the living room. Yuri turned to see his sister leaning against the banister, hair pulled back in that old worn headband she had since high school. “Ever since he went to college and shit we’ve been short handed.”

 

            “Language,” The older woman scolded, rising back up. Grey had begun to grow into her brown hair, making a mosaic of colors hang in her eyes. “And we are happy for Yuri, he’s going to become the best Historian the world has ever seen!”

 

            “More like the poorest the world has ever seen,” Mari muttered, letting out a long sigh as she stretched her arms behind her head. “Can’t do jack squat with a degree about medieval songs.”

 

            Yuri let out a long sigh, burying his face in his knees as he bit his lip. He’d be the most dead historian if things kept up as they are. He could see the flames in his mind eyes, the red and white eyes staring at him.

 

            God maybe he should just stay inside for a while.

 

            “I’m going to bed,” He finally muttered, pulling himself to his feet and maneuvering past the two hesitant women. “See you tomorrow.”

 

            “Yuri,” Mari started, but the brunette didn’t stop to look back at her, glasses sliding down his nose as he threw open his bedroom door and disappeared inside.

 

            He needed his own place.

 

            Yuri took a long breath as he looked around the room, the posters on the wall, the twin bed stuffed into the lamp illuminated corner. The first thing he did, however, was deadbolt his window, pulling the blinds closed.

 

            His hand went to rest against his chest, almost in an frenzied way to make sure he had the organ still rapidly beating inside of him. It hadn’t slowed down since he ran, feeling like a jack hammer was pounding away at him from the inside out. At the thought of those two men, he felt his skin crawl, hand going to grab at his hair.

 

            “ _God_ , I’m screwed,” He groaned, scurrying over to his bed and diving beneath his covers. If he could just disappear, melt away like falling snow he would be okay. Fire and ice, melting in a swarm until they consumed each other.

 

            Melted until all that’s left is pure cool water.

 

            ‘Victor’s’ face kept popping into his mind, those familiar blue eyes seeming to burn into his very being. He knew him. That vague recognition that floats to the top of consciousness and covers your tongue. Yuri pulled his knees close to his chest, face pressed into his pillow.

 

            It wasn’t school, the man seeming to be too old to have been in the same year as him. He didn’t seem to be a neighbor. God he hoped he wasn’t a neighbor.

 

            His thoughts were interrupted by a call from outside his door.

 

            “Yuri!” His mother called, dragging out the ‘i’ at the end. “You have a visitor!”  Yuri’s body tensed, clutching the sheets tightly as he peeked out at the wooden door.

 

            “Who?” the young man called, ignoring how his voice cracked. “I’m not expecting visitors—?”

 

            “Some visitors are best when they’re _surprises_ ,” A loud voice laughed, swinging open his door. The tall woman’s hair hung past her shoulders, messy ponytail leaving strands to lay across her cheeks. Yuri felt a phantom pang in his chest, a once was emotion’s ghost fleeting to the surface.

 

            “Minako,” Yuri felt the panic sizzle down into warm embers in his chest, small smile coming onto his lips. “What are you—?”

 

            “Well your mother told me that you were being a little mopey shit again,” She smirked, brown paper bag grasped in her hand. “And I came to give you the world’s most natural cure for a bad day.”

 

            Yuri sat up in bed, sheets still wrapped around himself as he nodded for the older woman to come in the room. His old ballet teacher had become more than just a teacher in his life as he got older, basically a member of the family, a friend.

 

            “Coffee Bean didn’t deserve you anyway,” She told him, taking a swig from the bottle before handing it over to him, plopping down on the bed next to him. “It was a hipster joint, you deserve better working conditions than a manager who only called you ‘dude’.” Yuri laughed, the cold bottle feeling heavy in his grasp as he took a small swig, liquid burning his throat.

 

            “He was a douche,” He muttered, nodding slightly as he took another sip.

 

            “And those other baristas, huh? That one girl kept asking you if you were gay or not right?” Minako leaned back against the wall, arms crossed. As much as Yuri loved his family, there were only a few people that would be able to get him out of his moods, and this woman was one of them.

 

            “She wouldn’t let up,” Yuri laughed loudly, cold bottle pressed against his lips as he took a long sip. “Kept asking me if I had a boyfriend yet, or if I thought her ‘style’ was alright’”

 

            “I don’t know why she would ask you, if she saw your high school trends she would have never asked your opinion on anything again.”

 

            Yuri did a mock movement of being hurt.

 

            “ _Excuse_ you, everyone knows that dark neutral colors are all the rage,” He defended, smirk pulling at his lip.

 

            “But do people usually wear bright red rain boots with them?”

 

            “Hey, they were a gift!”

 

            “A gift from who? Someone who wanted to ruin any reputation you had from the cusp of freshman year?” Minako let out a long sigh, looking up at the ceiling. A long silence filled the room, the two just existing next to each other. Sometimes, all you need is to just exist.

 

            “I’m in deep trouble,” Yuri said finally fingers shaking against the brown bag. “I’m . . . I’m in deep trouble Minako.”

 

The older woman’s body stiffened, long hair pushed behind her ear as she looked over at him.

           

“Yuri what do you mean?” Her tone turned soft, shifting on the bed so she was looking at him. “Did something happen?” Yuri’s shoulders shook, gaze locked on his toes as he couldn’t bring himself to look at the woman.

 

            He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

 

            Something in him _couldn’t_ , like a dam being built in his throat. He tried to speak, tried to say _I think some freaks are coming after me._ Tried to scream that _Some men want my heart_.

 

            But he couldn’t.

 

            He physically couldn’t make his lips move the way he wanted, his mouth clenching shut at every attempt to say anything about what happened.

 

            “Yuri?” Her soft, urgent voice made his heart beat faster, panic overcoming him as he tried to speak, tried to make words, but nothing would come. He was terrified.

 

            “Nevermind,” Was the only thing that would seem to come to his lips, eyes wide as he handed the bottle back to her, “It’s . . . it’s nothing.”

 

            “Yuri, are you sure?” Her hand went to rest on his arm, and suddenly the room felt too small. The walls seemed to be moving, a thick heat settling in his chest as he ripped off the sheets from himself, scrambling from the bed as if he were burnt. “Yuri, what’s wrong?”

 

            “Nothing!” He said, body trembling as he hurried to the window. He had to get some fresh air, anything but this steaming hell hole. His fingers fumbled on the lock before throwing open the shutters, flakes of snow drifting onto the window sill as cool, fresh air flooded into the room.

 

            The cold felt like a soothing hold, ridding the musty heat from his skin.

 

            “Yuri what is going on?” Minako’s voice cracked with worry, he could hear her climb off of his bed, footsteps coming closer.

 

            “I . . .” His voice cut off again just as he tried to talk about that man, that man with the startling blue eyes and hair like snow. He couldn’t do it. Why couldn’t he fucking _do it?_

 

_“_ I just need some air,” Was what he managed to say, eyes burning as he pulled away from the window, curtains ruffling in the soft wind.

 

            “Maybe you should sit down—?”

 

            “It was nice seeing you Maniko,” Yuri muttered, walking over to his desk chair and grabbing his tan jacket, feet slipping into his shoes. “Thanks for the drink.”

 

            “Yuri I don’t think you should go out,” The woman swallowed, long fingers moving to lay on his shoulders. Yuri yanked away, shaking hands trying to fit into gloves.

 

            “I need to get out of his house,” Yuri told her, “I need to be alone, go ask Mom if you can stay for dinner, I’m sure she would be happy to have you,” And with that, he left, head ducked as he moved through the apartment, going towards the front door. It was too small in here, the walls were going to collapse on him at any minute, he knew it he knew it.

 

            “Yuri? Where are you—?”

 

            The brunette didn’t acknowledge his mother as he unlocked the front door and walked out, heading up the stairs in the hall, up and up the stairs until he reached the narrow door at the top. He felt his breath escape his lips as he grasped his hand around the cold handle and tossed open the heavy metal slab.

 

The rooftop was covered in a thin layer of snow, a blanket of white laid across the rough concrete.  It looked almost other worldly, the blurry edges of other buildings felt distant, the still falling snow masking their shapes, making the air thick, visibility minimal.

 

            The sinking feeling in his gut seemed to disappear as he walked out onto the empty roof, the single lawn chair he had pulled up here years ago becoming invisible beneath the precipitation. Taking a long deep breath, he walked out away from the propped open door, the sound of snow crunching beneath his feet seeming to be the only real thing he could cling onto.

 

            “You seem upset,” A heavily accented voice called from over to the right, making the nervous wreck of a boy freeze. “Maybe one should not go out in weather like this?”

 

            Yuri struggled to breathe as he slowly turned, boots sliding on the slick surface as he found his gaze landing on a tall white haired man standing beside the rooftop door. A long tan trench coat hung on his shoulders, loose tie hanging down his chest.

 

            “You . . . You . . .” Yuri gasped, backing up. God he couldn’t breathe. “You’re—!”

 

            “I know I know, when one is in the presence of someone as attractive as I am, they are bound to be a little awestruck,” The man’s thick Russian accent sounded so _familiar_ to him, but he couldn’t seem to focus on that, all he could see in his mind’s eye was delicate icicles turning red in the snow.

 

            “Stay away from me,” He managed, looking back behind him at the approaching edge of the roof. “I don’t know what you or your pals want from me, but I don’t have it.”

 

            Viktor’s head cocked to the side, brow furrowing as those brilliant blue eyes stared at the younger man.

 

            “They aren’t my ‘pals’,” He told him, taking a step forward. “But don’t worry about them, _Yuri_ , I can help you.”

 

            “Like hell you’ll help me!” Yuri snapped, taking another step back. “Just leave me alone!” He could feel panic building up within him, throat burning, eyes aching—

 

            “Yuri,” Viktor’s voice remained calm, small smile still on his lips. “I promise you, I am here to help.”

 

            “Why?” Yuri breathed, the bitter cold wind whipping at his back, fingers clenched at his side as he felt his body shake in a terrible combination of fear and winter air. “Why don’t you just leave me alone?”

 

            Viktor was silent a moment, bright eyes looking at him quietly, thoughtfully. Yuri’s lungs struggled to breathe, the tell tale burn behind his eyes making him scoot backwards a bit more.

 

            He felt his heart plummet as the roof’s bright white concrete wasn’t behind him anymore, his weight falling on his suspended foot before his body fell back. He didn’t even think he had time to scream, a split moment in time where everything seemed frozen, before he felt the world around him take an utter shift.

 

            A part of him was resigned with the fact, the way the wind whipped his hair up around him, how, for a second he felt completely weightless. It was as if it was supposed to happen, written in his cards.

 

            He was content with the ground speeding up to meet him, and he found his eyes closing.

 

            What he didn’t anticipate though, was the jarring reality of something grabbing onto him, arms wrapping around his waist. Gravity suddenly seemed to find him, his weight jarring his body as he scrambled to grab onto the iron clad grip on his ribs.

 

            Now that reality had come to a standstill, he found it in himself to scream.

 

 


	3. The White Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have already written, let me know what characters you want to see in the comments!

Yuri found himself suspended in the air, his fate just a few feet below him as somehow, some way he and Viktor floated in the air

 

“FU—!” He began, legs swinging as he looked down. His voice was ceased by a cool hand pressing against his mouth.

 

“Shhh,” Viktor’s voice came out calm, if not a bit winded. “Don’t want to startle the neighbors, now do we?”

 

“ _Ghhffrr_!” Was Yuri’s muffled reply, glasses askew on his nose as he looked up at the white haired man. “ _Lmgrr_!”

 

“What’s that?” Viktor asked, brow raised as he smiled at him, head cocked to the side. “I’m sorry, I can’t understand you, maybe if we can talk civilly on the roof then—”

 

His voice was cut off mid-sentence, gaze going down to see shapes moving down the small alleyway they were . . . _floating_ above. Dark masses whose bodies seemed to move and shift. Yuri tried to turn his head to look, to see what had caught the man’s attention before the air began to move around him again.

 

“What . . .?” He began, before his stomach ascended into his throat, the world shifting again as they flew up into the air. “Viktor?”

 

He found himself clinging onto the Russian with a renewed vigor, the snow falling down harder until he couldn’t see anything but the blinding white. Panic began to overtake him, the sure reality of his mental breakdown filling up every thought

 

“Trust me,” Viktor’s voice came right beside his ear, the blue of his eyes barely visible. “And move your legs.”

 

“Move my—?!”

 

In that moment, the world around them cleared, winds ripping at his hair as the dark sky became visible. Yuri’s eyes widened as the ground seemed so far below them, the lights of the city becoming pinpricks of yellow and golden a dark expanse of roads and short buildings.

 

They were flying.

 

In a startled panic, he looked over at the man, the white haired Russian who looked completely at home hundreds of feet above everyone else. Viktor’s gaze was locked on him, that soft, carefree smile still on his lips.

 

“Move your legs,” He repeated, nodding down to his own as an example. It was like mock walking, toes grazing through the air as if he were skimming on the clouds themselves. Yuri, brown eyes wide, nodded curtly, one foot moving at a time. “There we go!”

 

“What is this?” Yuri breathed, trembling hands holding onto the Russian’s arm tightly. “What . . . what are you?”

 

“Stop worrying!” Viktor tsked, a laugh carrying away any sense of malice in his tone. “Just enjoy yourself Yuri! Look at the sky!” The Russian’s hair was twisting around his features, tangled webs spindling together like a veil as brilliant sapphire eyes stared up at the stars peeking through the dense cloud cover.

 

“The sky . . . ?” Yuri breathed, shaky finger moving to push his glasses up his nose as he looked up above himself. A silky sea of night had appeared above them, the snow storm brooding long behind them as the lights of the city seemed to be swallowed into such an expanse. The moon’s wide smile beamed down on them, basking the small brunette’s cheeks in a soft light.

 

He could see Viktor staring at him out of the corner of his eye, making his shoulders tense up in fear. He didn’t know this man. His face may seem familiar, but that doesn’t mean jack shit in a kidnapping situation.

 

“Take me home,” Yuri muttered, the bitterness of the cold air burning his nose, slicing at his ears. “Take me home _now_!”

 

The only response he got was a long, exaggerated sigh.

 

            “I can’t,” Viktor shrugged, long legs dancing through the air, as if no weight pulled them down to earth. “Your house was breached.”

 

“Breached?!” Yuri repeated, eyes wide as he stared at him through scattered bangs. “What the hell is that supposed to m—?”

 

“You opened your window,” Was the only response he was given, fingers tightening on his arm.

 

“I’m pretty sure that opening a window doesn’t make your house ‘breached’” Yuri muttered, trying to slow his breathing, the cold burning his lungs.

 

“It does when the protection wards require closed entrances.” Viktor’s voice lost that playfulness, a hard metallic tint taking over. “I tried to make it fast enough before he got there, but the little fucker was faster than I expected.”

 

The man with red eyes flashed through Yuri’s mind, that wide grin, the fire in his hands.

 

“Why is he following me?” The black haired boy’s voice came out small, shaky as he found himself subconsciously clinging tighter to the Russian . . . freak?

 

“We can talk about that later,” Viktor assured him, looking ahead. “Right now I need you to just stay calm and tru—”

 

His voice was cut off by a loud _bang_ shooting through the air behind them. It was deafening, a shout in the night in which no sound should erupt. Yuri’s feet seemed to buckle beneath him, a wave of wind pressing against their backs and threatening to throw the bespeckled brunette's balance off until he would be plummeting down to earth.

 

“Hold tight,” Viktor’s lips were pressed against Yuri’s hair, his voice trickling down his ear as gravity caught up to them. Yuri couldn’t ever think of a time that he felt like this. Flashes of amusement park rides rolled through his mind, but they had always had safety belts, intricate safe guards that kept you secure inside the metal embrace.

 

Now all Yuri had were the warm arms of a deranged white haired man, holding him tight against his chest.

 

Yuri screamed as if he were falling straight into the pits of hell.

 

His hands grasped onto Viktor until the knuckles were white, nails biting into the thick brown overcoat. Yuri’s throat was raw, wind ripping up and slicing at his skin as they plummeted into the clouds. The loud bang behind them became a distant memory, the new sheer fear of death coming from the approaching ground below.

 

Yuri could have sworn he heard Viktor laughing, arms wrapped around his waist like they were just taking a nice stroll in a goddamn park.

 

“FLY FLY FLY” Yuri screeched, heart seemingly stopping as he watched the buildings come closer and closer. He could smell the asphalt, the back alleyways. He could see in his mind’s eye perfectly, their mangled bodies lying on the ground below, found by some hobo who would steal his wallet and buy a taco in the morning.

 

God, he had fallen too much tonight.

 

In the blink of an eye though, they were no longer falling. Yuri’s stomach rightened itself inside of his gut, hair falling into his eyes as the sound of Viktor’s soft laughter filled the air around them.

 

“Now that was _fun_!” He exclaimed, holding yuri tighter to himself. “Wasn’t that exciting? I haven’t had a good chase in months!”

 

Yuri could only look down, staring at how their feet just dangled a few feet above a building’s roof. A few feet from _splat_. From death by gravity.

 

_Death my Friend I know you well._

“Let go of me,” Was all Yuri could think to say, voice hoarse and strangled as he tried to pry himself from the Russian. “Let _go_ ,” Yuri could hear Viktor take a sharp intake of air as they slowly descended, their feet finally touching the gravel covered ground.

 

           

“Oh,” Viktor’s shoulders seemed to droop, taking a large step back as his hands went to fall to his sides. “I am sorry if-”

 

“ _Sorry_?” Yuri spat, a laugh ripping through his chest as his arms hugged himself, fingers digging into his ribs. “You’re _sorry_ for kidnapping me? For scaring me half to death?” The brunette just kept laughing, letting out a long sigh. “You don’t seem fucking _sorry._ ”

 

“I didn’t have a choice,” The Russian snapped, lip curling as Yuri’s laughter drifted through the snowy night. “You would have been-”

 

“Would have been _what_?”

 

There was a long silence at that, the wind’s scream being the only sound on that rooftop. The street down below seemed eerily silent. It felt as if nothing was real. Like they were all little plastic figures inside of a snow globe.

 

“Take me home,” Yuri swallowed, nails picking and pulling at the worn out fabric of his jacket. “Take me home _now_ ,”

 

“If you go home you won’t _just_ put _yourself_ in danger,” Viktor’s voice returned to it’s unnatural calmness, back straightening. “JJ isn’t just going to back off because I am involved.”

 

“Who the _fuck_ is JJ? A deranged fire breather who likes killing guys in back alleyways?” Yuri took two steps backwards, glancing at the closed door at the mouth of a stairwell. If he caught the bastard off guard he could make a run for it. He didn’t know how far he could get from a flying man though.

 

“Deranged is one word to describe him,” Viktor sighed, running a hand through his hair, blue eyes staring up at the swirling clouds above their heads. “He...he’s just a bit-”

 

“Are you _defending_ him?”

 

“No!” Viktor swallowed, brow furrowed as he rolled his shoulders back. “He was just not always like this…” His voice trailed off as the sound of movement far above their heads became apparent. Chattering, the sound of metal screeching against metal. “We have to go.”

 

“Go _where_?” Yuri asked, body wanting to curl in on itself, fear making his limbs tremble as he could see those red eyes burning in his mind’s eye. “You are not picking me up again.”

 

“Don’t worry, this is a bit more...what’s the word...controlled?” Viktor took long strides across the small area, gravel shifting and rolling beneath his feet as he rummaged around in his pockets. “Now where is it-”

 

“That is going to be locked!” Yuri called after him, watching Viktor walk right past him and to the closed metal door. “They don’t leave those open to the public-”

 

“Don’t worry, we won’t be going in _this_ dingy apartment building,” Viktor waved the thought away, gloved fingers pulling out a large ring of keys from the trench coat pocket. “There we are, Yuri come here please, unless you feel like being barbecued.”

 

Yuri didn’t need any other convincing, the younger man sending a worried glance up  at the grey overcast before moving to get closer to the Russian. His brows furrowed though when he saw Viktor pick one key and press it to the lock on the doorknob. He must have been too lightheaded, because he could have sworn he saw the door change colors.

 

Viktor pushed the key inside and briskly turned it to the side, a loud _click_ vibrating the ground beneath their feet. Light started to illuminate from the edges, warm and yellow.

 

_What the hell_

 

“Watch your head,” Viktor warned him, arm pulling open the door wide. Instead of a drab, dark stairwell there was a light filled living room, light blue walls and sleek wooden floors. Yuri could feel the heat radiating from it, a stark contrast to the snow-covered rooftop they currently stood on.

 

“Go on, you’re wasting energy by making me keep this door open.” Viktor nodded for him to go inside, giving a quick glance to the air above them. Fear made Yuri move, wet snow boots trampling inside of the pristine living space. There didn’t seem to be much sign of life, a tea kettle sitting on the stove, a neat, stain free couch sitting with it’s back to the kitchen.

 

“Where are we?” Yuri muttered, eyes wide as he looked around.

 

“My house,” Viktor smiled, shutting the door behind them. “The safest place in the eastern hemisphere.”  Yuri turned to look at him, arms clinging onto his damp jacket. Viktor shrugged off his coat, hanging it up meticulously on a hook by the door.

 

“And where would _that_ be?” Yuri shifted where he stood, looking down at the ground, at the small puddle forming at his feet.

 

“St. Petersburg,” Viktor said it so nonchalantly that Yuri didn’t realize the absurdness of it. “Take off your shoes please, I just mopped.”

 

“St Petersburg,” Yuri repeated slowly, body stiff and frozen in the warm apartment. He felt his body move robotically, slipping off his shoes and placing them carefully by the door. “Funny”

 

“Transorbis Portal,” Viktor laughed, swinging the keys around his fingers before putting them in a small bowl on the kitchen counter. “Makes any door take you to where you want.” The Russian’s demeanor seemed to change, a relaxed air filling the space as he moved fluidly, familiarly. “It can be pretty handy.”

 

“Yeah,” Yuri muttered, thumbing at the melting snow on his shoulders. “Handy.” Viktor seemed to come to a standstill, looking back at Yuri with a small frown.

 

“You need to change,” He said, voice soft as he inside a door farther down. “Here, I have some clothes you can borrow.”

 

Yuri didn’t move, couldn't bring himself to as the water ran down his cheeks, down his arms and dripping onto the panels below. This was insane. He must have finally lost it, brain cells frozen and still. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t-

 

“Hey, hey hey,” Viktor’s voice was suddenly closer, the tall man leaning down so that blue eyes met brown. “Calm down, no one is going to hurt you.”

 

Yuri didn’t even realize that he was hyperventilating, tears joining the melted flakes as they fell to the floor. It was all overwhelming. All of it.

 

“Back off,” Yuri snapped, reality gnawing at his spine. “Just...just back off.”

 

“Ok,” Viktor smiled, placing the dry clothes on the couch in front of him. “I'm just going to go to the bathroom, you get changed and I will be right back.” Viktor was brisk in his movements, walking away and shutting a door softly down the hall.

 

Yuri looked at the small pile of clothes on the couch, gingerly picking one up and feeling it. It smelled like Viktor’s cologne. After hesitating a moment, Yuri stripped himself of the damp dirt covered clothes, shivering slightly in the cold air conditioning before pulling on the slightly too big shirt, pulling on the sleep pants that felt a little too tight on his hips.

 

This didn’t feel real.

 

Yuri folded up his dirty clothes and hugged them close to his chest, the water seeping through his nice dry top. He took a glance down the hall towards the bathroom, where he could hear the water running.

 

Viktor.

 

The man whose face seemed too familiar to be a coincidence. The one who lived in _Russia_ and yet was in Japan ten minutes prior, with his hands making ice in midair and _floating_ through the sky. The man of mystery who wouldn’t answer any questions.

 

Picture frames tugged at the edge of the brunette's vision, carefully propped up on a bookshelf by the door. Yuri walked over to it, biting his lip as he leaned in close to the tiny photographs. A boy with long white hair smiled big in one, arm draped around an angry looking balding man. Yuri could only assume that must have been Viktor, those blue eyes too unique to belong to just anyone.

 

There was another one of a blonde boy, a large scowl pointed at the camera as he crossed his arms, leaning back on-seemingly- the same couch that sat in Viktor’s living room. Most of the others were landscape from around the world, Viktor with short hair standing in front of the great wall of China, by the Statue of liberty, the London Eye; he seemed to have been everywhere.

 

“Viktor!” the front door suddenly swung open, a short teen marching in like he owned the place. “You’re late!”

 

The boy’s hair was hanging past his ears, a portion tied back in a ponytail as he put his hands on his hips. From what Yuri could assume, it was the same boy from the picture in front of him. And just like on the 2D version, the boy’s scowl was pointed at wherever he looked.

 

“Vikto-” The Russian boy’s voice stopped mid shout as his green eyes locked onto Yuri, brows furrowing close together first in confusion, then anger. “ _You_ ,”

 

 


End file.
